


I Don't Need Dollar Bills To Have Fun Tonight

by super007socks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, photographer/model au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super007socks/pseuds/super007socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way he moved was fascinating, he could see the outline of his shoulders through his flimsy shirt. His hair looked so soft, he wanted to thread his fingers through it and run his lips along the man's beautiful skin. He wore a cheery smile his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the studio. How these people managed to work with such a beautiful human being every single day blew Arthur's mind. For once he didn't feel like he was the one who should be photographed. </p><p>----<br/>Arthur is a model, Merlin is a photographer. Pretty simple, pretty cheesy, but isn't that what everyone looks for in fanfiction?</p><p>Title from Sia's 'Cheap Thrills' bc i was listening to it when i started writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need Dollar Bills To Have Fun Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is pure fiction.

 “You have a photoshoot at half ten, and a fitting at three.” Gwen states and Arthur groans shoving his head back under his pillow.

“Arthur, you can’t spend the day in bed.” Gwen says from the phone and he huffs pressing a hand to his aching head.

“Can’t I cancel?” He questions his hangover making him want to shrivel up and die.

“No you cannot cancel. It’s your own fault that you are hungover, so suck it up and get dressed.” Gwen orders sounding mildly annoyed.

“Technically it’s Gwaine’s fault that I’m so hungover.” Arthur mumbles voice scratchy and Gwen sighs.

“It doesn’t matter whose fault it is. What matters is the fact that I will be at your flat in thirty minutes and if you’re not ready I will come upstairs and drag your sorry arse out of bed. Got it?” Gwen states and Arthur swings his feet over the bed.

“Yes Ma’am.” He says and the woman chuckles lightly before hanging up. Arthur slowly walks towards his bathroom and lazily shucks his clothes before getting into the shower.

He’s just stepping out the door when Gwen pulls up outside his building. She smiles when she him and he grumpily gets into the passenger seat.

“I bought you a coffee, can’t have you looking too dead.” Gwen prompts pushing the cardboard cup into his hand.

“I do not look dead.” Arthur grumbles and Gwen smiles pulling into the busy street.

“You’ve looked better Arthur.” She says and he hits her lightly on the arm. The two settle into a comfortable silence as Arthur quietly sips his coffee.

“What’s this shoot even for?” He questions staring out at the other traffic.

“Swimwear, for H&M.” Gwen states and Arthur scoffs.

“I thought this was an important photoshoot?” He questions and Gwen slaps his arm.

“Don’t be so posh, just because it isn’t _Tom Ford_ or _Gucci_ doesn’t mean it’s not important.” Gwen says and Arthur sighs staring out of the window for the remainder of the car ride. They eventually pull up in front of a small building and Gwen walks him inside. She speaks quietly with the receptionist for a few moments and ushers Arthur into and elevator.

“Listen Arthur, you need to not be an asshole. These people work hard and don’t need you to be unnecessarily rude.” Gwen says and Arthur scoffs but puts a false smile on his face anyways. The elevator doors open and Arthur’s smile falters. Standing in front of his is one of the most beautiful human beings he’s ever seen. The way he moved was fascinating, he could see the outline of his shoulders through his flimsy shirt. His hair looked so soft, he wanted to thread his fingers through it and run his lips along the man's beautiful skin. He wore a cheery smile his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the studio. How these people managed to work with such a beautiful human being every single day blew Arthur's mind. For once he didn't feel like he was the one who should be photographed.

“Earth to Arthur?” Gwen questions and he snaps his head back to his agent. Her brown eyes are filled with curiosity and she has one of those mischievous smiles on her face.

“This is Elena, she’s in charge here and that is Merlin the photographer.” Gwen introduces the sweet looking woman and Arthur politely shakes her hand his eyes occasionally drifting back to the gorgeous photographer.

“So if you could just get changed over there then we can get started.” Elena orders and Arthur quickly walks towards the small curtained area and sheds his clothes. He pulls on the first swimsuit and takes a moment to compose himself before stepping out.

“Hello, I’m Merlin.” The raven haired man states sticking out his arm. Arthur shakes his hand almost getting swept up in how soft the skin is.

“Arthur.” He says firmly. Merlin shoots him a wide smile and Arthur nearly melts into a puddle on the floor.

“So if you could just go stand on that X, right over there” Merlin points to a black mark on the floor, “And we can get started.” Arthur quickly obeys nearly running towards the black ‘X’. Merlin himself is a masterpiece as he works. Occasionally scrunching up his face or biting his perfect pink lips. The shoot comes to an end much too soon and Arthur wishes he could watch Merlin work forever. But before he knows it he’s sitting in the passenger seat of Gwen’s car driving away.

-

Arthur has lived alone for six years, he lives luxuriously, expensive furniture, meals. Almost anything he could ever need. Never in the six years he’s lived alone has he gone to bed so lonely. Arthur has never been one for relationships but he wants Merlin, he wants Merlin so bad. He wants Merlin to be at his stove on a Saturday morning making pancakes with a sleepy smile. He wants Merlin cuddled up in bed next to him on Sunday mornings with messy hair and a goofy smile. He wants Merlin writhing in his sheets screaming his name. He wants Merlin. Arthur tosses and turns the whole night his thoughts filled with dark hair and blue eyes.

-

“Are you alright Arthur?” Gwen questions as he shuffles into the car. He nods pressing his lips tightly together as he stares out of the window thinking about blue eyes and sharp cheekbones.

“Is it Merlin? I honestly didn’t think he was your type.” Gwen says and Arthur whips around to look at her.

“What?” He questions unaware of the fact that the brunette even knew he was gay.

“Oh Arthur it was so obvious a blind man could’ve seen it. Which is why I managed to grab this.” Gwen says thrusting a piece of paper into his hand. He reds over the digits six times before looking back towards his friend.

“How’d you get this?” Arthur questions and Gwen smiles.

“Elena gave it to me, said Merlin was one of the best photographers she’s ever worked with.” Gwen says pulling into the parking lot of a studio.

“Now, stop pouting. You can call him at lunch.”

-

“It’s just a date Arthur, will you please breathe?” Gwen says and Arthur runs a and through his hair.

“Okay, okay I can do this, wait no. What if he doesn’t like it? Why does he make me so nervous Gwen?” Arthur questions adjusting his shirt again.

“You like him, it’s okay to be nervous. Now take a deep breath and get going.” Gwen says pushing him out the door.

Merlin looks stunning, he’s wrapped his neck in a red scarf and the tips of his ears are pink from the cold. Arthur is at a loss for words when the photographer finally stops in front of him smiling brightly.

“Hello.” He says and Arthur’s face breaks out into a grin.

“Hello, you ready?” He questions sticking out his hand and Merlin nods lacing their fingers together.

They’re in a heated argument about Captain America when they arrive at the theatre Merlin’s eyes wide as he takes it in.

“You’re taking me to see _The Nutcracker_?” Merlin questions and Arthur nods biting his lip as he watches Merlin process the situation.

“This is the best idea ever.” He says pulling Arthur towards the doors.

-

“Mrrlnn.” Arthur groans sleepily into the pillow as he blindly feels around the bed. There’s no warm body next to him and he frowns sitting up. He sluggishly pulls on a pair of sweatpants and stumbles out into the kitchen. He pauses in the doorway the sight in front of him bringing a smile to his face. Merlin hums quietly to himself as he flips pancakes his pale skin standing out against the dark kitchen. Arthur steps up behind him wrapping his arms around Merlin’s middle.

“Morning sunshine.” He whispers pressing a kiss to Merlin’s cheek.

“Your breath smells.” Merlin groans and Arthur pouts blowing air onto Merlin’s face.

“Go brush your teeth, clotpole.”


End file.
